DRW Research Notes
The Research Notes are notes Dr. Barnaby made when he was studying the Ampulex Compressa Giganteus in Santa Cabeza. These notes help form the backstory to Dead Rising. They aren't found in the game itself, because Capcom released them after the game was out in stores. Capcom has not stated if these notes are canon or not. Dr. Barnaby's Research Notes 'Notations on Research of Parasitic Wasp Organism' This document will attempt to outline certain details regarding the parasitic insect extracted from the region bordering the Pachacamac River. Such a specimen has never before been recorded. We are assuming it to be a new species. Appearance Judging strictly by the organism's physical appearance, it likely shares some genetic similarity to the Ampulex compressa, commonly known as the jewel wasp. It utilizes its conical ovipositor to implant eggs directly into a host. The eggs then hatch, forming a parasitic relationship with said host. Particularly notable is this species' extremely large size. Some fully-grown specimens easily dwarf what were heretofore considered to be the largest known wasp species. This has led to speculation that this particular species is likely an evolutionary offshoot of one of these known large-scale varieties. The Parasitic Process #A fertilized female incubates its eggs within the womb. #When the parasite discovers a potential host (generally the South American butterfly known as Thysania agrippina), it injects an egg into the hosts body. #The virus injected along with the egg effectively prevents the host's immune system from recognizing the contamination, facilitating the larva's growth while keeping the host's physiology blissfully unaware of the danger lurking within. #The larva excretes a parahormone that stimulates the host's appetite, then absorbs the resultant nutrients to fuel its own growth cycle. #Once the parasite has grown to the appropriate stage, it devours the host from within, emerging from its cocoon as a full-fledged adult. Research Applications The parahormone excreted by the larva could have myriad practical applications. The details can be found on the attached sheet, but allow me to summarize that data by stating simply that this biological agent represents nothing short of an epochal advance for both the pharmaceutical industry and the field of animal husbandry. Researchers at the site are currently working around the clock to discover ways of harnessing the amazing potential that this hormone and the creatures that secrete it represent to the advancement of science and industry. Allow me to summarize in the space below the results of a recent experiment whose results were quite promising. Parasitic Effect on Lab Rats Wasp specimens drawn directly from the wild are unable to deposit their eggs in organisms other than those to which they are typically naturally drawn (see above reference to the Thysania agrippina). This experiment utilized a group of lab rats whose immune system had been deliberately weakened. Specially altered larvae were then injected by researchers into said rats and the parasitic process observed. The process was observed thusly: #Injected larvae move through the rat's bloodstream. #Larvae enter the spinal column and begin moving toward the brain. #Because the larvae display a proclivity for consuming brain tissue from within, the simultaneous injection of multiple subjects results in the rapid death, paralysis, or, at the very least, significant reduction in the motor skills of the host. #For the duration that the rats remained alive, they displayed a marked increase in appetite brought on by the larvae's parahormone. #Additionally, rats who reached stage 4 were able to consume items that no rodent would normally consider to be appropriate food. We postulate that this mechanism is in place to guarantee a steady supply of nutrients for the parasite. As we delve into further research, we will doubtless learn how to harness the properties we have seen displayed thus far. It is our duty as scientists and stewards of knowledge to guide humanity down a path paved with great biological advancements, utilizing natural phenomenon to our advantage. It is my firm belief that this project will not only benefit our fine nation, but will also have great and lasting implications for the entire planet. --Russell Barnaby, lead Biologist Addendum: I have elected to call this as of yet unnamed species "Ampulex Compressa Giganteus" due to its similarities to the aforementioned Ampulex compressa and its unusually large size. Since this name is rather long and unwieldy, some of the staff members here have taken to calling the specimen "zombees" -- a rather crude reference to the nature of the host's reaction to infection. Personally, I think they've indulged in too many B-movies, but I cannot argue with the appropriateness of their chosen moniker... Category:Dead Rising